Various military weapon systems may be very heavy, unbalanced, delicate, and/or awkward to move. Consequently, such loads are typically moved with cranes and rigged with wooden blocking, dunnage, and straps for shipping. These techniques are costly, time-intensive, and rely on operator skill to be performed safely and repeatedly. In addition, mounted weapons systems may include delicate umbilicals (e.g., cabling, wires, hoses, waveguides, etc.) that are used to control the weapon system and which extend from the bottom of the weapons system. The umbilicals may be prone to damage due to improper handling.